


It's Not That Kenny McCormick Was Cute

by ieroceans



Series: crenny drabbles [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Craig's POV, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroceans/pseuds/ieroceans
Summary: Craig talks about getting to know/falling in love with Kenny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy thing I churned out in like an hour, enjoi  
> (fun fact it is exactly 666 words)

It’s not that Kenny McCormick was cute, exactly. He had raggedy clothes and even messier hair. He had fucked up teeth; one of his canines was missing, actually. (When I asked he told me, simply, “I fell.” to which I scoffed.) Granted, he had nice eyes. They were the color of the ocean and could pierce right through my soul. He had thin lips that were stretched into some form of mirth at all times, no matter the situation. He also had a fuckton of freckles, scattered from his nose to his thighs. His nose was crooked and had a scar from when some kid punched his lights out in grades four and eleven.  
He had a bad attitude too. He fought anyone who made fun of him, broke into the community pool until the town threatened him with jail time (he never actually stopped, he just got more careful), and smoked a whole lot of weed in his free time.  
He had a bottomless appetite, yet I almost never saw him eat anything. He worked two jobs, bought just enough food to survive, and called people by their last names constantly. Even when they flipped him off and told him he was stupid.  
He wasn’t stupid. He hated school, but he was better at math than anyone else from fifth to ninth grade, and he could argue his way out of pretty much anything. The debate team wanted him, theater wanted him, even the gsa wanted him.  
He wasn’t interested in any of that, however. He fucked who he wanted, did some coke in grades ten and eleven, and taught himself how to make short films. I was the one who provided him with the camera and laptop, because his family was far too poor for shit like that. This lead to us bonding more than I ever really wanted to.  
We would sit in my room, usually on the floor, and he would splice clips together while I pretended to do something besides stare. If we were in particularly good moods, he’d play music and hum along and I’d take photos of him or Stripe. He once recorded a video of me laughing, then flipping him off when I saw what he was doing. He put it in video he did for school, about things that made him happy. I was never supposed to know about it, but I couldn’t seem to keep myself from watching his films once he had left.  
It wasn’t that I loved him, exactly. I had been with Tweek Tweak in grades six through eight, and I thought that was love, but then there was Kenny. Anything I felt with Tweek was absolutely nothing compared to feeling things with Kenny. He laughed even when he wasn’t happy, but I soon learned the difference. That never happened with Tweek. Maybe that’s why we didn’t work.  
Kenny once snuck me into the pool and we skinny dipped despite the cold air. His truck was on the other side of the fence, blasting a mixtape I made him for his 17th birthday. Tyler Burkhart sang “I’ll give you both my hands,” and Kenny laughed like he had just heard a fantastic joke.  
I didn’t act on the things I felt until our graduation, because I had been asked to give a speech and I knew he would appreciate the flair of declaring my love in such a public way. The speech was about my experiences in South Park, the (few) things that made our town good, and how I fell in love in the backyard of a boy who smiled too much. Kenny might have cried before he was twining his legs around my waist and grinning at me, but I’ll never know. He kissed me and told me he hated me for waiting so long, said I should have just fucking kissed him. I told him I left him clues for years and he laughed so hard I almost dropped him.


End file.
